Team Spoxia
by NTArrowSniper
Summary: Secrets are what kept the Liars close. Right? Well Spencer and Aria share a secret of their own. Problem is, the don't know what to do with it. Advances in the hunt for A will cause a discovery like no other that will send Team Sparia spiralling down and apart. First fanfic :)
1. Studying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PLL or the characters, etc. :) Just writing my first fanfiction and hopefully not my last! :P This story is about Team Sparia (Spoxia!). Why Spoxia, you'll have to read and find out! :D 3

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

When I looked into her hazel eyes it was so hard to speak. So much had happened in the past months that just seeing her face, knowing she hung onto those same memories made Spencer barely able to choke out the words that needed to be said. The question that needed to be asked. "How could you?"

_Three months ago_

Spencer chuckled as Aria held a paper mustache up to her face, raising her eyebrows jokingly. The girls had told their parents they were studying for a big English test on Monday, but the truth was they just wanted to mess around. Hanna and Emily spent so much time together that sometimes the other two felt left out. They had confided in each other time after time and sometimes it felt like the two had the same thoughts in two different heads.

_Another lie_, Spencer thought almost guiltily. But it was a lie that every teenager told their parents at least once in their life, so she didn't feel too ashamed. It was just the itching feeling that every lie would come back to bite her in the ass with the guidance of A.

"Suits you, Ar," Spencer laughed, bringing her mind back to the present, "but lets get back to the matter at hand. Why I really came over today." Aria's face was replaced with a serious expression as she sat down next to Spencer on her bed.

* * *

Short chapter to start with while I get used to writing this stuff but every Chapter wont be this short! :P Not that many people will read this xD


	2. Late for Dinner

**_Previously,_**

_"Suits you, Ar," Spencer laughed, bringing her mind back to the present, "but lets get back to the matter at hand. Why I really came over today." Aria's face was replaced with a serious expression as she sat down next to Spencer on her bed._

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Right…" she muttered. Her hazel eyes drifted to a picture on her bedside table of the 4 girls and Alison together. Emily and Hanna sat far from each other, no strangely long distance like they were fighting, instead nothing more than friends posing in a picture.

Then she followed across the room to a much more recent picture. Emily and Hanna held each other in what seemed a friendly embrace. But picture after picture they were so much closer.

Both Aria and Spencer had noticed this sudden change in behavior. It looked like their best friends' relationship had become much more intimate and affectionate after Alison's death. After a while of both having their private wonders Spencer finally got the courage to bring it up with Aria, whom she had always been closest to.

"Should we talk to them?" Aria suggested, half to herself, "I mean its not like we've seen them making out of something." Spencer cast her a strange look, but with amusement sparkling in her eyes. However, that happiness quickly faded and was replaced with a sadder expression. "Spencer? What's up?"

Spencer shook her head in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I know it sounds silly, and it's even worse considering we don't know if they're a… thing… but," the tall brunette sighed, "Sometimes I feel a little jealous of their relationship. They're best friends and always tell each other everything. They know they always have a shoulder to cry on, and a pair of arms to comfort them and hold them. My family is all about going far in life. They don't stop to consider feelings, they just repopulate so they can grow their Hastings army."

Aria's reaction surprised herself more than what Spencer had actually said. She felt a strong need to comfort her friend and protect her, like a mother caring for her child, almost _loving_. Spencer was so feisty at times yet so innocent the next, and Aria realized she needed comfort and protecting just as much as the next girl, and she hardly ever got anything close to the sort. Aria looked her friend up and down and began realizing things she never had before. The way her body was shaped, the way her eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight streaming through her window. Time slowed, but Spencer staring at her in confusion bought her back to real time. Woah, _what had she just been thinking? _Aria's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly cleared her expression and just begged that Spencer hadn't noticed. She might get the wrong idea, think that she thought wrongly of Spencer for what she said.

"Uhm, yeah, totally Spence…" Aria spluttered out. She prayed for someone to text her. Her mom, anybody. Even her dad. Like a gift from the heavens her phone beeped and Aria pounced on it like a starved lion. "Oh, hey, my mom wants me home, uh, I'll… call you later…" The short girl jumped up and shot out of the house. She almost stabbed herself when she realized that she just ran out of her own room saying she needed to get home. _Smooth_.

Aria was petrified Spencer would come running after her; Spencer was smart, and she rarely let anything slip by. She would no doubt notice that slip up. Hell, it wasn't even a slip up, she had basically just done a triple backflip and landed on her ass. Aria had to get somewhere quiet to think. What the hell was going on, and why was she having these thoughts all of a sudden? She just couldn't make sense of the situation as she ran off into the cold night wind.

**Spencer's POV**

The straight A student looked down with her head in her hands, she couldn't look at Aria due to the embarrassment of admitting her jealousy for the pair. When she finally mustered the courage to look up all she saw was Aria staring at her, with a strange look in her eye that even Spencer couldn't work out. Or maybe she could, but wouldn't admit to herself what she saw in her friend's eye. However, Aria's expression quickly passed and she made a totally lame response. Spencer was silently upset at her friends apparent lack of care for her feelings.

All of a sudden Aria was up and running before Spencer could take in what happened. Had the young artist just jumped up and ran out of her own house, because her mom told her she was 'late for dinner'? Suspicious, Spencer followed her friend more slowly, tiptoeing through her house. To her confusion and despair, Aria was gone when she reached her front door.

* * *

What's up with Aria? Why is she so worried about these feelings? They can't be that bad? Right? _Right?_


	3. What She Does Best

**Aria's POV**

Almost tripping as she practically shot herself out a cannon and flew through the woods, Aria finally stopped to catch her breath. She prayed Spencer hadn't caught up to her, her friend was after all a very skilled field hockey player (The best, in Aria's honest opinion). No matter what that bitch Alison may have said about her.

Sitting down in a clearing in the dense Rosewood forest, Aria tried to get her thoughts in order. But it was like putting together a jigsaw where none of the pieces would fit; impossible. Aria had been with people before, until tonight she thought she knew what love was. Now she wasn't so sure. Noticing all those things, maybe it was normal. Maybe she was just caught up in sharing Spencer's loneliness and desire for comfort that her mind started playing tricks on her.

But Aria knew, your heart never plays tricks. She knew what it could have meant but the idea of it terrified her. She couldn't feel like that, she had a job to do. If those feelings were what she thought they were then her mission would be next to impossible. No. Completely impossible.

The only thing she could do to shove these feelings away was to do what she did best to take her mind of the whole ordeal.

**Spencer's POV**

"What the hell?" Spencer asked herself quietly. Her eyes scanned the length of houses to her left and her right, looking for any trace of where her friend could have run off to.

More importantly, why did she run off in the first place? One minute Spencer was pouring out her worries, the next Aria was off like a shot. Was it what she had said? Had Spencer scared her friend away? _Good job, Spence. You scared away your only friend that wasn't making out with the other in the girls bathroom. _Well, Spencer didn't know that for sure.

She pulled out her phone to text Aria, starting to get worried for her friend. She started getting frantic after the sixth text went unreplied. Two voicemails, still nothing. Spencer knew she was probably overreacting. Aria had probably just forgotten to do something important and hurried off at a really unfortunate time. But the tall brunette couldn't shake her desperate worrying. Then a thought hit her. Why was she worrying so hard? Had it been Emily or Hanna she probably would have been totally calm. Why was it different with Aria? But she shrugged off the question and cleared her mind, trying to calm herself. _Aria will be fine. You don't need to know that she's okay. She's a friend, it's okay to worry abou- _

Spencer's thoughts were cut off by the bleep of her phone receiving a text. She instantly dug her hand into her pocket and fished for it, pulling it out in half a second flat. Her face fell in fear when she read the text.

_My, my, my. Drama in Team Sparia? Don't worry, Spence. Sparia isn't the only couple having an interesting night. –A_

Along with the text was an attachment. Spencer clicked on it, not knowing what to expect. When she saw the image, she had thought before that if she ever saw it, it wouldn't really shock her. But seeing it there, as real as ever, she could feel the reality punch her in the face.

* * *

:O What's the attachment? Read on to find out! ^.^

I feel like Im updating this way too quickly but I'm just too excited to wait lol. Chapter 4 coming up soon!


	4. In the Morning

She held her head in her hands in confusion and exasperation, letting out a long sigh. "What do we do?" she muttered, with a small shake of her head. The brunette to her left slowly slid her arm around her waist, making the bleach blonde feel calmer, but she knew they couldn't push the decision away.

"Do we really have to tell them?" The brunette asked quietly. She was scared of what their friends would think if they revealed the truth. Would they judge them for what they had done? For what they could have done, but didn't? And she knew that the girl by her side felt exactly the same.

"We can't go on hiding this. _Us._" The blonde replied. Their eyes met and both recognized the same feelings in each other's eyes. Despite the situation, there was one thing that could try make it better. They both leaned in and, slowly, their lips met. The kiss was soft, light, but had so much emotion behind it that it was unexplainable. "I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this."

**Spencer's POV **

The tall brunette still couldn't believe her eyes. On her screen, was an image of her two best friends. They were together, sure that was totally normal. But they weren't just 'hanging out'. It wasn't just them 'together'. They were laying on Hanna's bed, Emily propped up above Hanna, and they were _kissing._

_Kissing._

How. That was all Spencer could question. How had her two straight best friends ended up _kissing? _Or were they straight? Was this a one-off? Spencer didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't even know what to think, what to suggest.

This was about that time when Spencer would frantically text Aria, telling her to get over ASAP. But now Aria had run off and the other two girls were making out. That or they had got bored and gone to the next step. And she wouldn't be surprised, the two looked like they were having the time of their lives. _Snap out of it, Spence. What the hell is wrong with you today? First you're crushing on Aria now you're commenting on your other two best friends making ou-_

Wait a second. Had Spencer seriously just thought what she thought she did? (…Confusing) She stopped, considering for a second with that thoughtful look on her face when she challenged herself with maths equations. But this was a whole new ball game, and as much as Spencer liked field hockey she decided to shake it off and discard it for nothing more as a spur of the moment thought. Just a slip-up. Right?

**Aria's POV**

Trudging back home, Aria had finally calmed down. But she hadn't stopped thinking about her best friend. It felt impossible. It probably was. A raindrop shimmered down and planted itself on her little nose, it was irritating but Aria didn't bother to remove it. She was too overwhelmed. _What a crazy night_. She just needed some sleep, and in the morning everything would be clear.

* * *

And there's Chapter 4! :O Are the mysterious-but-now-not-so-mysterious couple going to come out to their friends? Will everything really be better in the morning? :P Read on! **Note: **In this fic Emily wasn't forced to come out to all the girls and came out only to Hanna, since they were best friends.


	5. Morning Rise

**Spencer's POV**

When she woke up early the next morning, Spencer was a complete mess. She had dreamt about Toby coming back, greeting her with a kiss and telling her how much he loved her and had missed her. But she hadn't been able to share the feelings. She had pulled away from him and ran home crying. The brunette was terrified of that happening in the waking world. Deep down she knew why she hadn't been able to kiss him back, to speak to him. Yet she couldn't admit it to herself.

As much as it troubled her, Spencer knew she had to talk to someone about A's text. Of course, she could hardly speak to Emily or Hanna about it. Well, she could, but it would feel wrong without Aria. She was part of the group too, and she had to know. Spencer couldn't hold this weight on her shoulders alone.

Her phone lay on her bedside table, and as she reached over to pick it up, it gave out that 'beep' that set off alarm bells in her head. Maybe it was Aria, had she got the text last night too? Aria wasn't a coward like Spencer. She was brave, courageous- Spencer stopped herself. Shaking her head quickly in embarrassment, the tall teen opened the text. "Not again…"

_So Spence, I was up last night trying to think of names for the new Rosewood couple. Or should I say 'couples'? What do you think, Hemily and Sparia? Tell me what you think! -A_

Spencer didn't know how to react. She half blushed, half glared at the screen with that infamous Hastings stare. _Aria and me will never be together, _she scoffed, _it obviously would never have even crossed her mind. _Not that it had ever crossed Spencer's mind either. She couldn't think about stuff like that so soon after the devastating breakup with Toby.

The brunette had cried for days, locking herself in her room; she'd gone through almost three boxes of tissues within two days. However, she had had her friends comforting her and supporting her every step out of that terrible time. Well, she said 'her friends', but strangely neither Hanna nor Emily had shown up particularly often, only to share some comforting words or give me a little hug. Aria, on the other hand, had been there almost constantly. She had even missed a day of school in one instance, back when the tears first started, to keep me company. She had stayed all day, and most of the night. Her friend had never pushed her for details on the upsetting ordeal but she guided her to the light at the end of the tunnel, holding her hand the entire time.

Her gaze drifted to a picture on her dresser of Spencer and Aria, smiling, from a few months back. Looking at that picture brought back a rush of memories of her friend; what they had done together, the things they had said, and the struggles of getting through life with A around every corner they turned. They had been through it together. Then her mind was full of Aria's smile, her eyes, the way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she moved and the way she brightened up Spencer's day whenever she was around, the way she conjured up a storm of butterflies in her stomach, and the way that she made her feel. That was the moment Spencer realized what had been right in front of her the whole time.

She was in love with Aria Montgomery, her best friend.

**Aria's POV**

Aria was woken by the 'bleep' of her phone going off. "What a lovely morning rise," she grumbled, groggily snatching her phone off her bedside table.

Unknown number. Now, where had she seen that before? The short teenager rolled her eyes as she selected the text.

_Didn't mean to wake you, Aria. I was just wondering about your plans for today. I was thinking 'Fantasizing about one friend, followed by dissecting the relationship of the other two.' Sound good? –A_

Aria scowled at the text, she didn't hesitate to reply with,

_Stop it. Now._

It didn't take long for a reply to roll in.

_Why? Can't handle a kick in the ass from your BFFs?_

The brunette glowered at the screen for a second, then put it down, beginning her normal morning routine for the school day. A long school day.

* * *

Fairly short chapter here but a pretty big one in the meaning of the content. _All _of the content.


	6. Boo!

**Emily's POV**

"Bye, mom!" Emily called into the car as she shut the door behind her.

"Bye, honey, see you after school," her mother replied. She took a moment to watch Emily walk into school. The woman knew that her daughter was up to something; she had been acting different around her and didn't like it when she asked the most innocent of questions. It was obvious she was hiding something, and she was tempted to start digging. But Emily's mom decided that her daughter would tell her when she was ready. Right?

Once Emily got into the school building, she let out a sigh of relief. Her mother's eyes burning her back had made the walk from the car to the door a difficult and awkward one. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and composed a short text.

_In school, where are you? –Em_

Her slight smile turned to a grin as she got a reply .

_Boo! _

Emily looked confused, when all of a sudden she was jumped from behind. For a moment, she was petrified. Until she heard that familiar voice that she loved.

"Hey, Em. Looks like I got you!" Hanna laughed as Emily turned to face her. The brunette playfully punched her friend in the shoulder.

"I hate you!" she chuckled, pretending to be angry. In reply, Hanna frowned and sniffled.

"Y-you what? I-I" she put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

Emily rolled her eyes and slightly shoved the blonde.

"Knock it off!" Emily giggled. She planted a quick kiss on the top of Hanna's head, then shot her an 'I would do better but we're in a school corridor' look. Hanna winked at her playfully. "So, where are Spencer and Aria?"

Hanna shrugged. "Haven't seen either of them, are we still going to tell them today?" She looked worried, not sure how her friends would react to the news. But Emily just nodded, a sure look on her face.

"We can't keep this a secret anymore, we both know that."

Hanna sighed. "I know."

**Spencer's POV**

As Spencer walked through the packed school corridors to her locker, she kept her head down. She had been up all night, trying to think of a scientific solution to the problem she was in. The situation was so confusing and frustrating that she had even considered skipping school to think, and Spencer Hastings _never _skipped school. All she could do was be quiet and try not to make eye contact with anyone.

Thankfully she reached her locker quickly, and practically shoved her head in it to avoid anyone she could. She didn't want to speak to anyone, especially not Aria. Unfortunately, Emily and Hanna weren't aware of this and walked right up to her. "Uh, hey Spence. Any idea where Aria is?" Hanna asked.

Spencer stiffened at the mention of her. "N-no," she managed to cough out. Her friends exchanged a confused glance, but quickly shook it off.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll text her, then. Anyway, can you come over to my house tonight at five? Me and Emily need to tell you guys something."

Spencer rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed on her plate was the official outing of two of her best friends. But, it wasn't like she could say no. "Er, sure, I'll be there."

School passed quickly, Spencer wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Obviously Aria would come to the meet-up Hanna's house, and the brunette needed to consider how she would act. The possibilities? Completely normal, ignorant or paranoid. After 5 minutes off inner debate, Spencer decided she would act like last night and this morning had never happened.


	7. In All Honesty

** Aria's POV**

Aria checked her phone for the time as she reached Hanna's front door. She was a little early, but she knocked on the door anyway. The brunette had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what this was about, but of course she didn't know for sure. After a few seconds of knocking, a shout from inside told Aria to come in. She was greeted by Emily and Hanna, standing together looking nervous. "Hey, guys," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Emily replied, "glad you made it. Any idea if Spencer's coming? She's usually early to this kind of stuff."

Aria shrugged, but the mention of her geeky best friend made her smile a little.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon."

**Spencer's POV**

Back and forth, back and forth, Spencer started making a dent in her bedroom floor. On one hand, she really wanted to go, but on the other she dreaded it. Checking the clock on the wall, her eyes widened in surprise when she learned she only had five minutes until the agreed meet-up time. She made her decision to go quickly, although on the inside she knew deep down she was going to go all along.

Spencer arrived about five minutes late, and quickly rushed to the door, knocking. "Sorry I'm late!" she called.

"Come in!" Spencer recognized Hanna's voice straight away, and opened the door.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I didn't miss anything, right?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. Hanna and Emily both shook their heads. Spencer's eyes scanned the room, looking for a certain girl. "Where's Aria?"

Emily pointed up, and Spencer nodded her head in understanding. So she was here, great. Secretly, the brunette had been hoping something would stop Aria from coming, but it looked like luck wasn't on her side tonight.

She pulled up a chair and leaned against the island. "So what's all this about?" she asked as Aria came downstairs and back into the room. Spencer's eyes shot straight to her as she walked in. _She looks great tonight,_ she thought, since she couldn't say it to her face. Aria sat down in the chair next to Spencer, causing her to smile a little too quickly. She instantly wiped the grin off her face before anyone noticed.

Hanna and Emily exchanged a glance and a nod, and then Emily began. "We were all devastated when Alison went missing. She was an amazing friend to all of us, and brought us together. We all have our special memories of her, what she did for us, what she said. I have something to tell you two that I think I should have a long time ago." The brunette gripped Hanna's hand, and the blonde gave it an encouraging squeeze. "No doubt, we all liked Alison. But I," her voice faltered slightly, "I liked her as… as more than a friend."

This took Spencer aback; she had expected Hanna and Emily to finally open up about their relationship to them. But maybe there was no relationship beyond a powerful friendship. It was obvious that Hanna already knew, maybe that was what had brought them so close? Was the picture A had sent her a fake? Spencer opened her mouth, but Aria beat her to it.

"And you knew about this, Hanna?" she asked. Aria sounded shocked, and Spencer guessed she had the same expectations and reactions that she had.

Calmly, the blonde nodded. "When Alison disappeared, I could see that Emily was hurting. I didn't know why, to begin with, but when I asked she just poured her heart out to me." She shrugged nonchalantly and flashed a grin at the girl sitting next to her, who was both blushing and saddened at the same time.

In all honesty, Spencer didn't know what to think. Did this mean that Emily had been into girls this whole time? And what was with that picture A sent? The two didn't seem like they had finished telling their story.

"When Hanna took me over to her house that night I was crying my eyes out." Emily continued, "we talked for ages about my feelings, and eventually hers too. One conversation let to another and, well…"

"We kissed." Hanna finished quickly, looking down at her hand, which was still holding Emily's.

As the two poured out their secrets, Spencer tried to focus and listen. But she kept shooting glances at Aria, sitting next to her. She had to know how she felt, how she was taking everything. If the two of them could be a possibility in her eyes. However, Aria stayed quiet, and listened with her head cocked to the side. Spencer realized too late that she had been staring at Aria a little too long. _Shoot!_

"Did I miss something, Spencer?" Aria laughed, with a humored and slightly confused look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, uh no, nothing," she muttered quickly in reply, trying to drag her eyes away, and eventually focused back on Emily and Hanna.

Yet with a sideways glance Spencer noticed Aria watching her with the same longing expression that the taller brunette had let slip seconds ago. Spencer smiled a little, and locked gazes with Aria. Neither of them could move or look away, and it was like they were the only two in the room.

An awkward "Ehem," from Hanna, broke the silent lock. When Spencer looked over at Aria one last time, she was blushing just as much as Spencer could feel herself.

* * *

Love is in the air for both couples! But how will Sparia pursue this new opportunity for both their dreams to come true? Will it be Awkward Avenue, or Sexy Time Street? (It's 2am, I really have no good puns right now :c)

_And what consequences will this relationship have?_


	8. The Calm Before The Storm?

**Spencer's POV**

It was a few days after the meet-up at Hanna's house, and Spencer could still feel herself blushing. She had been so stupid to get caught up like that, but maybe nobody had thought anything of it.

As she fished around her locker, Spencer froze as she heard the dreaded beep of her phone. Pulling it out, she let out a breath she had been holding. _Its just Hanna._

_Hey Spence, come to the library after last class? We all need to talk. –Han_

Hastily, Spencer sent a reply saying she would be there. She grabbed her books; she was late for her first lesson.

**Aria's POV**

The school day passed way to quickly for Aria's liking. All day, she had been dreading the meet-up in the library with the girls. Every discussion about A freaked her out, even though she never showed it. To top her mountain of worries, Spencer would be there. Neither had talked at all since their moment at Hanna's house and Aria didn't want to be the one to spark the avoided conversation that they needed to have.

Walking down the hallway to the library, Aria wished she could have the normal life of every student she passed. Normal worries like exams, homework, making friends and finding the perfect guy. Aria had none of these, instead her problems were so much worse.

She reached the library, and pushed on the door to open it. The brunette spotted Hanna and Emily sitting at a table in the corner, away from the other students in the room. _Time to get your act together, Aria._

"Why have I suddenly started beating Spencer to everything?" she asked jokingly, taking a seat across from the other two.

Hanna shrugged. "Maybe she needs to swim some extra coffee laps."

All three giggled as they waited for Spencer.

**Spencer's POV**

"I expected much better from you, Spencer."

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the classroom. Spencer's Physics teacher had made her stay behind, because she got a B+ on the exam, and Spencer Hastings _never _got B's.

Grumbling as she went, Spencer reached the library quickly. Spotting the other three sitting together on the other side of the room, she rushed over to them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Physics teacher kept me behind because I got a B+ in an exam," Spencer explained hastily. The others looked surprised but didn't press it, so she sat down next to Aria, casting her a small smile. Spencer could have sworn she saw Aria blush.

"Okay guys, what the hell is going on? I haven't had a text from A in ages. I'm starting to get seriously freaked out. Is this like, the calm before the storm?" Hanna whispered loudly. Emily slowly moved her own hand to Hanna's, and linked them together, causing Hanna to blush.

"I haven't had one either," Emily replied "Spencer? Aria? You're both quiet."

Aria just shrugged and quietly muttered, "I would have told you guys if I did."

"Yeah, totally." Spencer agreed, with a guilty look on her face. She focused on some books in the distance to try and take her mind off the lie she was telling.

"Spencer, is there something you aren't telling us?" Hanna asked, slight suspicion in her voice. But Spencer stayed silent. "Come on, Spencer, we need to know this stuff, it could be important."

Spencer sighed, bringing her gaze back to the table. "About a week ago, I got a text from A that night Aria came over to my house." Spencer began. She could feel Aria freeze against her. Spencer moved her hand to touch Aria's arm under the table, trying to comfort her, as she took her phone out of her pocket with the other hand.

"My, my, my. Drama in Team Sparia? Don't worry, Spence. Sparia isn't the only couple having an interesting night. –A" Spencer read out loud from her phone. "There was, erm, an attachment. A picture of you two, er, kissing…"

Emily looked away to hide her furious blushing, and Hanna's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, Spence! And you didn't tell us?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, no. I deleted it right away. I would have told you but I kind of had a lot on my plate that night." Spencer countered, flashing a glance at Aria. She thought it was quick enough that the other two wouldn't notice, but she thought wrong.

"Okay, _what _is going on with you two? I'm sick of this crap! _Secrets_ _tear us apart!_" Hanna sighed, casting a glare at both Aria and Spencer. Instead of retaliating, Aria just slumped further down in her seat and put her head down on the table.

However, Spencer returned the glare. "Says the one that was dating her best friend for who knows how long and never told us!"

Hanna looked like she was about to retort when Emily reached her hand across the table. "Both of you stop it! You're fighting like kids! A is on our tails all the time and if we argue we're all going down!" Emily growled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Hanna replied, standing up and snatching her bag off the floor, then walking straight to the door of the library.

"Me too," Aria mumbled, taking her bag from beside the chair and slinging it over her shoulder. Spencer was about to leave too, when she heard her phone going off. Expecting an angry text from Hanna, she gingerly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Tell Emily about Aria, or Hanna pays the price. –A_

Spencer's face fell as she cast her eyes over to Emily, who was watching her. "Hanna?" she asked simply. Spencer shook her head.

"N-no," she replied, "A." Emily's expression changed to worry, and she leaned forwards.

"What does it say?" she asked quietly. Spencer let out a sigh and pressed her hand to her forehead. _I don't want to do this, but I can't put Hanna in danger, even if we just had a fight._

She put her phone back in her pocket and cleared her throat.


End file.
